


Those We Lean On

by donutsweeper



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Friendship, Gen, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian steps up when John is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those We Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astraev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraev/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for a dedicated pinch hitter!

John hated hospitals, completely and totally despised them. He could pretend to be a good patient though, because the more you hassled doctors the more tests they liked to run and the more hoops they made you jump through before you could leave. So, no matter how much he wanted to tell the doctor to shove her medical degree where the sun doesn't shine, he refrained from doing so and instead followed her finger with his eyes and let then her nearly blind him with her light without complaining about it at all.

"It's a minor concussion, but considering the fact it accompanied a loss of consciousness you really should spend the night for observation," she started to say when Dorian stepped into the room.

"There is no need for him to remain here, I can observe him at his home, doctor," he said before turning to John, "If that is all right with you, John. I do not wish to impose."

"No!" John shouted, jumping off the examination table. "Not an imposition at all. See, doc? Dorian here's got it covered. I'm sure his medical files are up to date and he'll know what to do if my brain starts seeping out my ears, so I'm good to go, right?" 

"It is highly unlikely a concussion will cause your brains to seep out your ears, John, in fact-"

"We'll be fine. Thanks, doc." A quick handshake with the doctor, a little bit of paperwork, and then he was putting on his coat and leading the way out of the hospital with Dorian trailing behind him. It was the easiest time he'd ever had escaping from that place. "Hey, Dorian," he said as they approached the car. "Catch." When Dorian looked up John threw him the keys. "I probably shouldn't drive with the concussion and all," he added gruffly, not acknowledging the look of happy surprise on Dorian's face. 

"You can count on me, John," Dorian said as he unlocked the car. 

Settling in the passenger seat, John gave an affirmative grunt. "Then take me home, partner."


End file.
